Longer Than a Lifetime
by percabeth-rocks-1210
Summary: Percy decided to become a god at the end of TLO. And after hearing some bad news from Thalia can Percy handle it? Can some things really last longer than a lifetime? Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so you are probably wondering why I deleted my other story, 'A Different Choice' and the reason for that was that I wanted to change the title, re-upload the first chapter, and I knew that it would be a while before I updated. So this is pretty much that story but I made a _lot _of changes. Thanks to whoever reviewed 'A Different Choice' but I think (and hope) you like this version better.**

**

* * *

**

_"How could you do this?!"__ Annabeth yelled. "What about all the people you cared about? What about everyone that cared about you?"_

_"Annabeth-" Percy tried to interrupt._

_"What about your mom? What about Nico? What about camp? What about everyone that thinks you're a hero and everyone that looks up to you?"_

_"Annabeth I-"_

_"What about everyone that loved you?" She screamed. _

_Percy just stood there looking at her as the tears escaped her eyes. From the expression on her face he couldn't tell if they came from anger or hurt. Annabeth barely ever cried. She looked up at him, shaking her head. _

_"What about me?" She said in barely a whisper. "After everything weve been through how can you just walk away?"_

_Percy's throat went dry. He opened his mouth but nothing came out._

_"How could you do this?" Annabeth asked again, except this time she didn't yell it. _

_Percy swallowed, finally able to talk. "I did this for you Annabeth. How could you ever have a normal life if I was still around?"_

_She clenched her fists and her expression turned to one of pure anger. _

_"How am I going to live a normal life anyway?!__ I fought a war with the Titan Lord!! Im a demigod daughter of Athena! How the Hell am I going to ever live a normal life?!"_

_Percy walked up to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth, please just-"_

_"Just leave me alone!" She screamed, bursting into tears, pushing him away, and running in the opposite direction._

_

* * *

_

"Sire?" One of the guards said, snapping Percy out of his flashback.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly, like he had just woken up from a nap.

The guard looked slightly confused at first. Percy cleared his throat. "Um, I mean, my father's not here right now. Is there something I can help you with?" As soon as he said it he knew it sounded stupid.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you that you have and Iris Message. Do you want to take it?" The guard asked.

Percy was slightly taken aback. Who would be sending him an I.M? "Uh, sure I guess." Percy answered, jumping out of his throne next to his father's.

He walked into his room and sure enough there was an image floating there in the water. (He still couldn't figure out how they managed to create a rainbow in every room for Iris Messages when they were underwater.) When he saw who was in the image he nearly fell over in shock. "THALIA?!!" He half-yelled. He hadnt seen her in years.

Thalia looked up at him and the expression on her face was even more terrifying than usual. (And Percy didn't think that was possible.)

"You backstabbing, dirty, rotten, little, jackass!" She yelled.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The guard said, exiting the room.

"What did I do?" Percy asked. That's when he noticed that Thalia had been crying. That pretty much never happened.

"Thalia, whats wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking that?"

"Uh, yeah." Percy said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" She screamed back at him. "I can't believe you ruined her life and you don't even have the decency to show up!"

Percy was seriously confused now.

"What are you talking about? I dont have the decency to show up where?" He asked.

"The funeral!" She screamed back as if it were obvious.

Percy felt all the color drain from his face. "Thalia who's funeral?" He asked shakily, even though he was already hoping he wasn't right.

"As if you don't-"

"WHO'S FUNERAL THALIA?" Percy yelled menacingly.

Her expression seemed to soften a bit after a while.

"Poseidon didn't tell you did he?" She asked.

Percy shook his head.

Thalia took a deep breath. "Percy, Annabeths dead."

Percy's heart would've stopped right there if he hadn't been immortal.

He switched through emotions- confusion, hurt, and sadness. But he finally settled on one emotion- anger.

"Percy, I thought you kn-" Thalia started, but she didn't have time to finish before Percy slashed his fist angrily through the image. He stormed through the door, starting to take his truly godly form. He turned to one of the main guards.

"Where is my father?!" He yelled.

"H-he j-j-just went back into the th-th-throne room s-sir," Answered the terrified guard. Percy pushed him aside and stormed off towards his father.

Poseidon looked up when his angry son burst through the door.

"Percy!" He greeted him.

"How could you not tell me?!" Percy yelled.

Poseidon looked at him nervously.

"Calm down son. You don't want to cause a hurricane." He warned.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when I just got done talking to Thalia who told me that Annabeth is- is..." Percy couldn't even finish the sentence. "You knew and you didn't even tell me."

"Percy, I was just going to wait until the right time. I didn't want to-"

"Right time?! When exactly would be the right time? In a hundred years?"

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She's not immortal! You knew that when you said yes to becoming a god that you would soon lose everything from your normal life."

Percy wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't. He knew it was bound to happen, but he just didn't want to accept it. It was hard enough losing Paul and his mom. Just thinking about that sent a pain through his heart. That was the last time he'd seen Annabeth. At his mother's funeral. She wouldn't even talk to him.

"You still could've told me." Percy stated. "I could've at least gone to the funeral."

Poseidon shook his head.

"I didn't think that would be best."

Percy looked up at him with an expression of anger on his face.

"And it's your place to decide that?" He asked.

"Well, I am your father." Poseidon said.

"You may be my father," Percy argued. "But technically I'm seventy-two years-old and you can't tell me what not to do." Then without thinking Percy asked, "Where's the funeral?"

Poseidon was a little surprised at the question. "What? You aren't actually thinking about going are you? Do you know how dangerous it would be if you lost your temper and-"

"I've already lost my temper!" He yelled. The current started to go faster and the waves fell harder.

"I forbid you from going to that funeral!" Poseidon said sternly.

"You cannot forbid me from doing anything!" Percy suddenly got an idea. One of the perks from being a god was that he could go anywhere anytime. If he only knew where the damn funeral was! Then another idea occurred to him. It would be risky, but it just might work.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. "Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase..." He muttered over and over again. He concentrated on anything he had seen in the background when he had talked to Thalia.

"What are you doing? Percy don't it will be too much for you! You could barely handle it when Sally-"

That was it. Something about hearing my mom's name just made me snap. I transformed into my godly form and I was gone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Well leave a review and I'll know! Flames not welcome, CC welcome just try not to be completely rude and have a good reason. Peace!!!**

**-percabeth-rocks-1210**


	2. Funeral

**Hey!!! Thanks so much for the all the nice reviews!! I'm not sure what else to say other than thanks to the reviews except for one...**

**Kasaey**** (Anonymous Reviewer) - That is exactly what I was hoping people would think! I wanted them to wonder where in the world this was going!**

**WARNING: SOME AREAS OF THIS CHAPTER MAY BE OOC!

* * *

**

When Percy opened his eyes again he was standing in front of a really depressing looking funeral home. The parking-lot was not even half-full. In fact, the place was so empty that not one person started screaming, disintegrated, or caused a ten car pile up when he showed up. _This can't be right,_ Percy thought,_ Annabeth has to have more friends than this._

He walked up to the door and walked inside. He saw some old ladies that looked like they had been crying and others that were standing there talking and shaking there heads. He looked around for a minute and immediately felt out of place. He _looked_ at least fifty years younger than everybody here. At least, that's what he thought before he saw _her_.

Thalia was standing in the corner beside a table with some flowers on it. Percy walked over nervously; trying to keep is temper under control.

"Thalia?" He said.

She looked away from the nothingness she had been staring at and when she saw him a series of emotions washed over her. At first it was the initial shock of seeing him, then it was the confusion of how he'd known where the funeral was, and finally it was an apologetic look that barely ever appeared on her face.

"Percy look I'm really... I didn't know that... it's just hard for me to... I mean Annabeth was like my sister and after what happened to Luke..." She was at a loss for words. Apologies weren't necessarily something she was good at.

"It's ok." Percy said, even though he was still a little upset. "I know you were just upset."

"Percy, why are you here? How did you know where to come? Did Poseidon tell you?"

Percy almost felt regretful about what he had done to his father. Almost.

"It's a god thing. I just thought about where I wanted to go and boom, here I am." He said, not wanting to go into detail about how he didn't really know where he was going. Thalia was just about to point that out, but she decided not to. It just wasn't the time.

There was a long awkward silence. Thalia just stared at the ground and Percy looked around at the few people. Some were pointing at Thalia and him and whispering. Finally Percy's eyes rested at the far wall where a casket sat, surrounded by a few flowers. Again, he was glad he was an immortal because it sent a pain through his heart. He looked over at Thalia. She nodded, a few more tears welling up in her eyes.

Then Percy did something he knew he would probably regret. He walked over to the casket. His stomach lurched and it took all his willpower not lose his control. It was Annabeth, but it just wasn't _Annabeth._ She had gray hair and her face was wrinkled and pale. His hands were shaking as Thalia walked up.

"I'm really am sorry, Percy. What I said earlier on the I.M., I was just angry."

Percy was about to respond but one of some of the old ladies behind them interrupted them with gossip.

"It is so sad! Poor girl barely ever left the house so she barely had any friends. I'm only here because I'm her neighbor. It's a shock someone actually threw her a funeral!" The first lady said.

"Now Debbie, you know they did that because they felt sorry for her! The only reason people ever talked to her is because they felt sorry for her! She's never been married, never had kids, and all she ever did was sit around and stare at the ocean muttering something about Greek gods! She was a loon!" The second lady stated.

That sent Percy's emotions flying. He turned around and the ladies looked at him. Thalia looked angry too, but she couldn't do the damage Percy could. She knew it was up to her to keep him calm.

"Percy, I think you should-"

"Don't you dare talk about Annabeth that way!" He screamed. A few other people looked at him nervously. The sinks in the bathroom started going off.

"Oh, and who are you? Her nephew? Where are your parents young man?!"

The sound of water coming from the bathroom got louder.

"Percy you need to go now! You don't want to prove your father right do you Seaweed Brain?!" Thalia demanded, not bothering to try and be nice this time.

Percy shoved her aside when she tried to get in front of him.

"Annabeth saved all of your lives! If you knew what she did you would worship her!"

Thalia's eyes widened. "Percy don't! No one is supposed to know that we're... different." Thalia grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" He ordered, and the pipes burst.

Thalia looked nervously at the now flooding area.

"Sorry about this Percy." She tightened her grip on his arm and gave him the largest shock she could manage. He _was_ a god after all. Its not like she could kill him.

The water was at their feet which only made the shock stronger. It didn't harm Percy but it seemed to get his attention. He looked angrily at Thalia and then at the water.

"Oh Styx!" He muttered, running out of the building. Thalia was right behind him.

Percy put his hands to his head and kicked one of the cars. It skidded a few inches across the parking-lot. He punched the building and left a whole in the wall. He cursed in ancient Greek.

"Percy! Percy! Percy, stop!" Thalia yelled.

"Gods I am such a damn idiot! I'm ruining her life even after she's dead!" The ground shook a little.

"Come again?" Thalia asked. "How can you ruin someone's life after they're dead?!"

He turned around angrily to face Thalia. "I ruined her life by choosing to become a stupid god and now I ruined her funeral!" Percy yelled. "Poseidon was right not to tell me." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Look Percy, I am sorry about what happened but that was your choice! I regretted joining the Hunters too, but I can never take it back! So quit feeling sorry for yourself! Do you know how much I wish I could've been there for Annabeth?! Or how much I wish I could go to the Underworld and bring her back? Or at least apologize for leaving?!" Thalia screamed angrily, tears welling in her eyes again. She blinked them back furiously and continued giving him a glare that could kill.

Percy did something Thalia didn't expect. He smiled. He smiled like he had just gotten an idea. Only too late did Thalia realize what she had just said. Her eyes widened. "Percy, you can't! It's against like, a million rules! I didnt mean-"

"Thalia you're a genius! All I have to do is go to the Underworld!" He said excitedly.

"Percy you-" Thalia didn't even have time to finish before Percy disappeared in a bright flash of light. Thalia looked up angrily at the sky. "You just _had _to offer him the choice to become a god didn't you?!" She screamed at her father. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Thought so," She muttered under her breath. She turned around and saw people staring at her like she was crazy for yelling at the sky. Meanwhile people started running out of the funeral home soaking wet. "Of course he leaves me to clean up his mess!" Thalia muttered, walking over to the building.

* * *

**Hey!! Sorry this chapter is so suckish, but I'm too depressed to write anything really depressing right now! When I started this chapter I was all happy because we won our first tournament game, and at the end I was all depressed because we lost our game yesterday and only came in 3rd place. We have had the exact same team for 4 years and this was our last year being on the same team!! We are the only team in our league that can say we have lost only 6 games out of 47 games in 4 years. Sorry, I can't stop talking about it. My whole team's depressed. I am going to end this really long A/N now. I am just really upset so try and cheer me up by reviewing!!! Pwetty, Pwetty Pweez leave a review!! **


End file.
